Winter's Chill
by T.O. Cole
Summary: A dangerous weapon has returned. Rumors of strange machines fill the Earth Kingdom countryside. Sokka and Toph lead a squad to investigate, and their search leads them to a new metropolis known as Republic City. [the sequel to Summer's Heat] [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_.

A/N: It has been a while, hasn't it? That's the life of a busy graduate student for you.

This idea came to me not too long ago, and though I still need to iron out some kinks and plot points, I am quite excited about this story. This is only the prologue, and so it is quite short, but I am hoping it sparks your interest for more. I am a bit rusty, though, so I do not know how well this will stack up next to my older works.

I now bring you _Winter's Chill_, the sequel to _Summer's Heat_.

OoOoOoO

_Winter's Chill_

Prologue

OoOoOoO

The bright, luminescent lights, the sound of hot steam and cranking, clinking metal, the towering, sleek edifices, the promise of new growth in heaps of scaffolding, the new modes of transportation flying across the paved streets…

The city was still in its infancy, but it was still beautiful.

And it was her home.

But this city was more than her home. It was also a physical manifestation of her ideals and all that she held dear. It was living, breathing proof that the world could do without those supposedly blessed by the spirits, that people as simple and humble as she could change the course of the future.

Perhaps such a thought would sound arrogant to the uninformed or ignorant, but such was not the case. Not with her. She harbored no claims of grandeur, nor did she dream of absolute authority over others.

She was not like _them_. She did not wish to be like _them_, not even close. The very thought sickened her.

No, she only wanted to peace. And so she had dedicated her heart and mind towards ushering in this grand destiny, where not only would peace be a constant, but all would be equal.

Her heart swelled.

Equality at long last! No more gifted. No more blessed. No more being ignored or looked down upon, simply because you had no power over the four. No more petty differences to separate and divide the nations, to cause conflict and hatred and death. No, no more of that. There would only be balance and harmony.

And was that not what everyone wished for? This was her service to the world.

Her methods were harsh, maybe, but they were very much necessary. You had to remove the root of a weed to kill it, yes? The same held true of the problem poisoning the land. It had to be destroyed and replaced with something better, stronger, purer, before there could ever be utopia.

This grand city's populace was already beginning to see and understand this truth, and soon the three nations would as well. It was only a matter of time, really. No matter how hard you fought and railed against it, progress could not and would not be hampered. It was fact, pure and simple.

And her marvelous creations would open the door to this new age of progress, peace, and equality. It was exciting and very gratifying to know that she and the like-minded Clan members were responsible for so great a purpose.

"Maker."

She turned, from both the sights of the city below and her ponderings, to face her visitor. The tall, brawny man inclined his shaved head. A large sledgehammer hung from his blocky frame. In the dim light, she could just make out the cog-shaped tattoo carved into his thick upper right arm.

She smiled, and though strained and rusty it was real. "Evening, Gao. You're earlier than I expected. How was your trip?"

He only grunted.

A rare chuckle escaped her. "I take it you have some news for me?"

"Yeah, I do, Maker." Gao did not so much speak the words as he growled them. "We've found him."

Oh! Her eyes lit up for a brief second. "Good, good. That is good news." She rubbed her chin; the absent-minded motion smeared the oil already there. "And…?"

"It looks like those rumors were true. He's changed his name to Lee, and he claims to be a simple ranger, but there's no mistaking it. It's him."

"Then he's still in hiding. No surprise there. Okay, then. Where is he right now?"

"He's been living in a small house in the southern mountains of the Earth Kingdom." He paused, frowning. "With his young wife."

Her lips curled. "Another one of _those_, huh, entrapping our own. No matter how many times I hear it, it's still a little disappointing. You'd think he of all people would know better. We'll have to fix that." She waved a hand, shrugging. "But he's a practical man, so I think he'll see reason."

Gao grunted. "Would you like me and some of the others to go and… escort him here?"

She thought for a moment. "No," she said at last. "No, Gao, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Beg your pardon?" said the man. "Why not, Maker? You want him with us, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But think about it, Gao. He won't be willing to listen to us if we confront him that directly. Bad first impressions ruin relationships, see? I don't want to risk losing him before we even have a chance at having him. We need him too badly."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing for the moment," she said. "Production goes well and swiftly, and our prototypes have been seen by more than our own eyes by now. There are whispers, I'm sure of it. Word will reach him of their existence, eventually, and it will lead him straight to us. We just have to be patient, and wait for his arrival."

Gao grunted again. "You're sure about that?"

"I am." She smiled and tapped her temple. "We're a lot alike, you know. Me and him, I mean. He'd react a lot like I would, given the situation, and I'd definitely look into this matter. It's too tempting for us simple inventors. Same with this city. It's as much his child as it is mine. He'll want to see how it has thrived. And besides…"

Wrench in hand, she settled down next to her current project. Its metal hull gleamed in the half-light.

"He'll certainly want to meet the one behind the late Lady Rin's gunne."

OoOoOoO

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, or _The Legend of Korra_. I am just out to entertain and have some fun.

A/N: So there is some interest in this, huh? Well, I hope I don't disappoint you guys and gals. Thanks for all the support so far. I think I have a working plot now, so on with the show.

Ah, and to all you newcomers out there. Since this is a sequel, I suggest reading _Summer's Heat_ before this story. It is not exactly required reading, but it would definitely help out a little with the history of the canon I work with.

And again, I am more than a little rusty, so I apologize ahead of time for the less than stellar writing.

OoOoOoO

_Winter's Chill_

Chapter One

OoOoOoO

He woke up to the smell of brewing tea.

Sokka stretched out his arms and legs underneath the warm blankets of his equally warm bed. Yawning a little, he took in a deep breath of the lovely, familiar aroma. It ticked his nose and tugged at his fuzzy, sleepy brain.

"Oh, sweet spirits," he mumbled. He rubbed at his forehead with the heel of his hand. "It's been a while…"

A laugh resounded from the next room. "Then maybe you should get your ass up out of bed and come enjoy it, genius."

He smiled, a bolt of warmth flashing through him like lightning. It had been a while since he had heard anything like that, too.

"Coming, dear," he said.

"Good, _honey_. And don't call me 'dear'."

Sokka pushed back the covers and scrambled out of bed. Shivering, he hurriedly pulled on another pair of pants and a woolen, long-sleeved shirt. It only helped a little. Cold still bit into his prickled skin and rattled his teeth. It also made his bad leg ache, and he stopped for a moment to rub it.

He grimaced, drawing in a tight, worn breath. _Ahhh… Man. Stupid weather._

Winter was coming sooner and sooner each year, it seemed like. The southern mountains of the Earth Kingdom were no Water Tribe tundra, not even close, but the cold season here could be harsh and brutally chilly. His body still remembered something of how to cope with the cold and wet, even if he had not been home in years, but…

_My girl, not so much._

He would probably have to prepare himself to wrestle her into a pair of fur-lined boots and a heavy coat, and mittens and a scarf to match. It did not matter that the extra clothing kept her all warm and toasty, and warded off frostbite and ice-sickness. She always hated the annual ritual because it substantially weakened her way of special way of seeing.

_And it itches_, she had said, more than once. _How can you even wear crap like this?_

She would definitely not be a happy camper.

Well, he didn't mind. Not really. After almost five years of marriage, he was used to her grouchiness come winter time. It was a nice constant in a world that was always changing.

And a grumpy girl was still _his_ girl. Any mood of hers these days was far better than the little slip of nothing, the veritable ghost, that she had been the past couple of months.

_No…_ Sokka dared to glance at the empty corner across from their bed, where only recently a tiny piece of hand-made furniture had sat. Even the small blue and green blanket his sister had knit for them was gone. His throat closed. _We've both been ghosts._

"Sokka?" she called. "Are you okay?"

He shuddered, and he came out of a waking dream. How long had he been…? He coughed. "I'm fine. Leg's giving me a little trouble, that's all," he said.

It was not a complete lie.

He hated not being totally honest with her, but he didn't want to worry her either. And why dredge up more of that soul-eating hurt and despair for her? He could at least _try_ and protect her from it.

"Oh." She paused. "Need some help?" she finally said.

"Nah, I think I got it. If I fall down on my face, though, you can come in and save me."

"So…" He could just imagine the small grin tugging at her lips. "I should be in there in about a minute, then?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny."

"I am, aren't I?" she snickered. "Now get in here already, Sokka, before I decide to try and make breakfast too."

_That_ got him moving. "Coming, coming…" he said, scrambling for the door.

Sokka hobbled into the room that doubled as both a living room and a kitchen. It was lit by three dimming earth crystals. A small table, surrounded by a few rickety chairs, took up most of the center of the room. An earthenware stove was built alongside the far wall, and wooden shelves, bare save for a few tins of tea leaves and hardening bread, hung above the chipped counter. The only other decoration was a warped window that looked out into their yard and the surrounding forest.

It was simple and threadbare, hand-me-down in the worst sense of the word, and the most they could afford with their meager funds. But it was home, _their_ home, and that made it worth more to him than any royal palace or grand mansion.

And _she_ made it home.

Toph stood at the stove, her back to him, handling a cracked, steaming teapot with practiced ease. She was tiny, barely up to his shoulder, and as slim as he was lanky. Her shirt—one of his, he noticed—hung to her knees, and her legs in turn were hidden within the folds of her baggy pants. Her dark hair was badly mussed and her feet were bare, even in the cold weather and a freezing floor. The betrothal necklace he had made for her dangled from her neck.

His heart swelled against his rib-cage, if such a thing were even possible. She was so beautiful, and he loved her so much.

And she was smiling. An honest to goodness smile, too. Those had become rare. And she was humming a rather lively Water Tribe shanty underneath her breath, something else she had not done in what felt like forever.

"A little at a time, a little at a time," she sung. "We move forward a little at a time…"

It was both impulse and habit that made him nearly glide across the floor towards her. He hugged her from behind, his arms holding her tight against his chest, and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Toph," he said.

"Morning, Sokka," she said. She turned a little and, standing up on tip-toe, kissed his chin. "I made tea."

"Mmmm, bless you, you amazing woman." He took a whiff. "It's jasmine, right?"

"Yep, your favorite. And I think this might be my best pot yet." She nudged him playfully. "You get to make the food, though."

"That's probably a good idea," said Sokka, grinning crookedly.

"Yeah, well, we're geniuses that way." She gestured at the space next to her. "Stuff's on the counter. You can use my spark-rocks."

"Okay."

Sokka quickly scrambled a couple of duck-chicken eggs—one of the few things they had left in the kitchen—and toasted a few slices of thin bread. He was by no means a gifted chef, and he could only make the simplest things well, but he was still better than his wife.

Poor Toph. She was a terrible cook, horrible even. Anything she tried to make somehow came out tasting not only burnt, but _badly_ burnt. It was not because she was blind, either. She just didn't have any talent whatsoever for cooking, and they had learned the hard way early in their marriage that _maybe _he should be the only one handling all their food.

If they wanted an edible meal, that was.

He still trembled at the memory of the roast she had made for him once; it had frightened even his indiscriminating stomach, and that was saying something. He had still asked for seconds, too, and even thirds, because Toph had been so frustrated and upset with the failed birthday surprise that she had been near tears.

She was the strongest person he knew, a living, breathing force of nature, his rock, but Toph could be incredibly vulnerable sometimes.

He frowned, jaw clenching. As if the last few months had not shown just that, and painfully so. It still hurt.

So unless they were on the road, and treating themselves at a seedy tavern or little roadside café, he did all their cooking. Toph took care of their vegetable garden instead. A green thumb one Water Tribe warrior in disguise did not have. He would have killed anything they planted, and just by virtue of standing close by.

It was a fair trade-off, in his humble opinion.

The smell of hot food and sweet tea made his gut growl. Toph heard it and laughed. "Are you a little hungry there, man of mine?" she asked, poking him in the gut.

He squirmed, barely suppressing a… a chuckle. Yeah, a chuckle. Because a man did not _giggle_. And men were not ticklish either, no sir. "You know me," he said. "I'm always hungry."

She laughed again. It was a sweet, wonderful sound, and he absorbed it, ate it up like a man half-starved. He was certain that it was not too far from being the truth. It just felt good to hear her laughing again.

He could not help but wonder… Did his laugh do the same for her?

"I'll say." Toph smoothed a tiny hand up and down his arm. He could feel her warmth even through the shirtsleeve. "Well, I guess that explains where all our food went."

"You're one to talk, bottomless pit," he said cheerfully. "I haven't forgotten that stash of jerky, just so you know. Or that chocolate we were supposed to be saving for a rainy day."

Toph flashed a mischievous smile. "Hey, it _was _raining."

Sokka scraped the eggs onto two plates and slapped the toasted slices of bread on top. "Well, both of our greedy guts are about to get nice and full. Food's done."

"Smells good," she said. "Tea's finished now too." She gingerly lifted the pot from the dying fire. "Do you want me to throw in some of those herbs? We have a couple of sprigs left, I think. They might help with your leg."

He smiled and kissed the nape of her neck. "That's okay. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You know what the doctor said. If you were hurting, even a little, you should take some. And you're working today, Sokka. Better safe than sorry, right?"

He kissed her again, this time on her temple. "Hey, hey. I'm positive. I'm fine, Toph, really. I'm wearing the brace, so it'll be okay. Let's eat together. Please?" He pressed his face into her hair. She smelled like spring. "Pretty please?"

Toph let loose a long, drawling sigh. "Okay, whatever. But the second I feel you limping, or cringing even a little, you're taking your medicine. No excuses. I'll shove it down your throat if I have to."

"Deal," he said. His stomach gurgled. "Um… Now can we eat?"

She grumbled, clearly unappeased and still worried, but she kissed him anyway, so he just grinned like a fool as he led her to the table.

They sat down, and Sokka pored their tea. Tiny clouds of steam hovered over the old but dependable cups. Sokka held his in his hands for a moment and let the heat seep through into his freezing palms. He sighed and took a quick gulp. The tea was hot and it burnt his tongue, but the warmth it spread down his throat and into his gut more than made up for it.

It was delicious, to boot. Toph was a horrible cook, but she was an excellent tea-maker. Uncle had taught her well.

"Ahhh… You were right, Toph," he said. He indulged himself with another gulp. "This is the best pot you've ever made."

Toph beamed. "You think so?"

"Nope, I know so. It's like a little slice of heaven."

Her face was positively sunny. The sight warmed him even more than the tea. "I'm glad," she said. "You always liked jasmine, and I thought you'd need a little pick-me-up, before you went out exploring today."

"Well, I'm all perked up now," he said. "Thank-you very, very much." He wrapped up his eggs in a slice of toast and took several large bites. He swallowed without chewing. "Mmmm…. 's so good…" he mumbled.

"The food of kings and queens…" agreed Toph.

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Zuko ain't never ate this good." He shoveled another mouthful of eggy, toasty goodness into his mouth. "An' Ah shoul' know!"

They fell into a companionable silence as they ate their small breakfast. They did not have to talk, complete with ample amounts of sarcasm or not, to enjoy each other's company. Their bond was deeper than that. He had known her for over ten years, so it was no wonder their relationship was so strong, but it was still a comforting, beautiful thing to know and feel it as he did now.

"So, where are you headed today?" she asked.

He swallowed the last of his eggs, and he was sorry to see them go. "Uh, out towards the Dragon's Back," he said.

"You're visiting Master Tang's place then, huh?"

"Yep. Well, sort of." He pored himself another cup of jasmine tea. "The old guy sent me a letter a couple of days ago. There's been some weird stuff happening around their camp. He's a little nervous about it, so I'm going to look into it."

"Sounds interesting."

"That's the life of a ranger for you. Wish it paid more, though."

She sat up straight in her chair. "Can I come?"

Sokka blinked. He set down his teacup and stared at her, surprised by the offer. "You… you want to come with me?" he said.

"I'd like to, Sokka." She flushed and drooped, ever so slightly, and her little hands clenched into fists on the table. "I… I mean, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Since I went out with you on these jaunts, I mean. And I used to do it all the time."

He nodded and said, "Yes. You did."

"I've missed it. I've missed hanging out with you," said Toph. "Which is my fault, really, but…" She bit her lip. "If you don't want me to come, that's okay. This is your job, not mine, and I probably _should_ go down to the village and buy some stuff. The shelves are pretty much bare, and some of the vegetables can be sol—"

Sokka took her right hand in his and uncurled her three remaining fingers. He smoothed his thumb along her palm. "I'd love for you to come with me, Toph," he said, unable to hide his grin.

"You're sure?"

"Definitely. Please come," he said. His voice wavered a little. "I want you to come with me, more than anything." He chuckled. "So don't make me beg, Toph. Let's go out and have some fun, maybe find a few bandits and bash some heads in just for kicks."

She laughed and, just like that, her good humor returned. Relief and happiness washed over him.

"It's a date, then," she said. She scarfed down the rest of her food, licked her fingers, and stood up from the table. "I'll go pack our stuff if you clean the kitchen."

"Sure thing." She made to move away, but he kept hold of her hand. He kissed her knuckles, one by one. "Hey," he said. "I love you, Toph."

Toph smiled. She leaned over and sat on his lap. Gently brushing her hands against his face, she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, Sokka," she said.

They stayed that way for another moment or so, their foreheads touching, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

"We're burning daylight," he said at last.

Toph nodded. "Right. It won't take me long."

She hurried into their bedroom to get ready. He made her promise to wear her light footwear—"It's cold out, Toph!"—and though she grumbled and huffed—"Earthbenders don't wear shoes, you idiot!"—she gave her word. He heard her scrambling around as he cleaned the dishes, and he snorted when he heard her swear as she tugged on the heavier clothing.

She would thank him later.

He hummed the familiar shanty, his heart singing, healing.

_We move forward a little at a time…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, or _The Legend of Korra_. I am just out to entertain and have some fun.

A/N: Better late than never, I suppose. Writer's block and the business of everyday life hit me. I am sorry for the long wait, though. I'm still not sure if this chapter is up to snuff, but I hope you enjoy it.

OoOoOoO

_Winter's Chill_

Chapter Two

OoOoOoO

It was hard to believe that they had lived here for three years.

Not that it had ever been the plan to stay in the mountains for so long, of course. A few months tops, they had been promised, and he had told his father just that when Hakoda had tried to convince him to come home to begin his training.

But Sokka knew for a fact that he and Toph still had powerful enemies—enemies with long arms and deep coin purses—living and walking free in the Fire Nation. Until those men and women were behind bars, or executed for treason and conspiracy, he and his wife would never truly be safe.

The Earth Kingdom had proven to be a stable and comfortable haven so far, and their chosen squat was close to both their birth-homes. They had decided together that they would continue staying there.

And yes, perhaps they were fond of their little, isolated house. It was their first home together, and despite the heartache it had seen in recent months, it had seen its share of love and joy too. It was a part of them now, and they were both a bit selfish. They did not want to leave it behind, at least not yet.

They did not always play the part of "Lee" and "Mei," the pair of simple Earth Kingdom peasants, though. They were far too spirited—reckless, his sister would say—for that sort of thing. Adventure was in their blood and souls, and it was constantly calling for them. Who were they to ignore its song? The tranquil life of a farmer/trader and erstwhile ranger-for-hire could only offer so much.

So ever so often, he and Toph would take what they liked to call "vacations". "Vacations" were simply colorful trips across the Earth Kingdom. North, west, south, east… It didn't matter, not as long as they were together. They traveled far and wide, sleeping under the stars, eating in a variety of restaurants, gambling in seedy back-alleys in bustling cities, and sometimes, when they were really, really lucky, taking down a local gang-lord and his nasty posse.

They might have been in hiding, _technically_, but that was not enough to stop them from enjoying themselves. It kept them in shape, mentally and physically, and it was altogether too much fun. Taking a "vacation" with Toph always promised a good time.

Katara had once complained that they were bringing far too much attention to themselves. Zuko, too, had expressed his concerns the few times they had heard from him. Even easy-going Aang had once asked them to try and tone down their exploits.

Toph had just scoffed at them all and said, in her usual blunt way, "Asking us to stop kicking ass is like asking someone else to stop breathing. You don't want us to die young or something, do you?"

Ah, yes. He loved that woman.

Speaking of said woman, she was walking out of the house now.

Her hair pulled back in a no-nonsense tail, Toph wore a smaller version of his own outfit: long-sleeved shirt, leggings, and a thick cloak, all colored by a mottling of greens, browns, and grays. She had even followed through with her promise to him by tugging on the thin strips of shoes he had made for her last winter. They would give her feet some protection from the cold without completely robbing her of her "sight."

Small and simple as it was, he was still proud of his work.

He noticed that her thin cheeks were already pink with the cold. Sokka rubbed his gloved hands together and cupped her face once she was close enough. "A little chilly, are we?" he said.

Her brow furrowed, her little chin jutting out stubbornly. "N-No."

He kissed her. "Of course not. Why would I ever think such a thing?"

Sokka pulled back a little and whistled. The sound was high and shrill, and it carried far as it echoed all around them. A familiar screech answered him only seconds later. A red-ribbon hawk darted out of the forest and spiraled into view.

"Hawky!" he shouted, waving. He held out an arm, a piece of dried meat in his free hand. "Over here! I've got breakfast for you!" The hawk flapped his wings and made a beeline for them. "Ready to go to wor—"

His messenger hawk ignored him.

The rascally bird instead flew over him and landed on Toph's shoulder. Hawky twittered and tugged gently at her cloak. Toph smiled. "Good morning, you old feather-duster," she said, stroking the soft, downy feathers on his chest. "Been a while, huh? How are you?"

Hawky cawed and nuzzled her cheek. Toph chuckled and hugged the hawk close to her. Hawky, long since used to such rough but loving treatment from his owners, only crooned and began preening Toph's hair.

"Well, that's just typical," said Sokka. "I offer up treats, and he still goes to you." He crossed his arms, sighing. "He's always liked you more than me."

"You sound really surprised by that," she said. She flashed a wolfish grin. "I can't help it if I'm just that irresistible."

Hawky screeched his agreement.

Sokka rubbed the hawk's crested head. "Hey, I won't argue with you there, buddy." He took Toph's hand and squeezed it. "I love her too."

Toph actually blushed. It made Sokka smile. She liked to hear those words, so why not tell her every chance he got?

She squeezed his hand as a reply. No words were needed.

They checked their gear one last time, fed Hawky, and then the three adventurers were off on the day's journey.

They followed a narrow, winding path down a hill towards the woods that surrounded their house. The little road was unnaturally smooth and even, and it descended gradually to the forest floor.

It was Toph's doing. Once she had noticed he had trouble navigating the steep, rocky area with his bad leg, she had used her bending to level out the track for him. It had come in real handy the past three years, and he had thanked her for it several times.

The forest itself was a strange mixture of dying, almost bleak, colors and rare brilliance. Most of the trees were now thin and skeletal, mere shadows of their former selves; only a few retained their leaves, and those were shriveled and brown. The underbrush was the same husk-color. Only the evergreen trees broke the almost monochromatic scheme with their vibrantly green boughs and black trunks. The sky—when it could be seen through the forest canopy—was a pale gray, spotted with clouds.

Winter was fast approaching, if not here already. It even looked and felt as it would snow soon. Sokka knew, deep down in his gut, that the higher reaches of their mountain home were probably already covered with snow and ice. It was only a matter of time before that clime drifted downwards into the foothills and valleys of the southern Earth Kingdom.

For now, though, it was still good traveling weather, if a little bit nippy. The walk to the Dragon's Back, which would take most of the day, would soon warm them up.

The trail they had been following broke off into three separate paths. One led up towards the highest peaks of the mountain they lived on. Another traipsed down into a vale and the little village there, where Toph often sold some of their produce and traded the pelts Sokka won from his various hunts. The third course branched off into still more pathways and nature trails, and numerous dales and clearings, along its great, winding length.

And Sokka knew them all.

Well, okay, maybe not _all_ of them. That would be a bit much, even with the latest maps at his disposal. But he did know the trails that ran through his district, some even as well as the back of his hand. He made it a point to study and memorize old, sometimes forgotten, tracks, and he extensively traveled the newer routes as soon as he learned about them.

As a ranger he had to. While on duty, he could not afford to get lost or, worse, have a renegade criminal elude him in what amounted to his own backyard. Knowing his way around his allotted quarter, being able to travel quickly and efficiently to any given place, and remembering exactly where he had spotted something or someone of potential interest… Those were only a few of the many skills a ranger of the Corps needed in order to be an effective protector, and sometimes enforcer, of the peace.

But it was also a matter of personal responsibility for Sokka. There were far too many families and tiny settlements counting on him to be a capable and professional law-keeper. He did not want to let them down, and that meant always, always being on top of things.

Speaking of which…

"You're probably wondering what the heck has old Master Tang rattled," he said, leading them down the third path.

"I am," said Toph, shrugging. She hopped easily over a log. "But I figured you'd tell me what's going on sooner or later, so I didn't bother to ask."

He laughed. "Well, then, I won't make you wait any longer. I've got a feeling I'll need your help with this one, too."

"Yeah?" A feisty grin danced across her dusty-pink face. "I think I'm liking this mission already!"

He patted her on the shoulder. "That's my girl."

Hawky twittered from overhead.

"Okay, guys, here's the deal." Sokka held back a low-hanging branch for Toph. She usually had no trouble navigating the forest, but Sokka liked to treat her like the lady she was. And this was a lot like holding the door open, right? "Master Tang sent me a letter the other day. Apparently, he and some of his students have seen some strange men and women lurking around their camp."

Her brow furrowed. "Strange how?" she said.

"Well, for one thing, none of them have been wearing the uniform of the training camp. Nobody has ever recognized any of them, either, so these people are probably not from Shinsu Village or any of the neighboring homesteads." He remembered another detail and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, and they never come into the directly into the camp. Tang says they just sort of skulk around the outskirts."

"And that's not at all suspicious."

Sokka snorted, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You think?"

"I try to, though you like doing that for the both of us sometimes," she teased, popping his arm with her fist. "Seriously, though. Has anybody tried talking to these people, Sokka?"

"Yeah," he said. He rubbed his arm. It had not been a hard punch, but Toph's "love-taps" still hurt. Not that he was complaining. "The first time Master Tang saw one of them, he tried to. You know, to see if the guy was lost and needed help, or something like that. Mr. Not Suspicious avoided him and then slipped off into the forest. Tang couldn't find him.

"The same thing pretty much happens whenever anybody else has tried approaching them. They walk away and don't talk, or they're not where they were when you saw them just a few seconds ago."

"Weird, but… How do we know all these people are even connected?"

"We don't, Toph. But Tang says this hasn't ever happened before, and it can't just be coincidence that they are showing up all together, and in the past couple of weeks, right?"

"Probably not. Mm… So maybe they're bandits, and they're scouting out the place."

Sokka scratched his chin. "There's always that possibility. I've been getting a few missives from my wing commander, saying the bandits down south are up in arms. Their King died a three weeks ago."

Toph's eyes widened. "The Bandit King? Really?"

"Really, really," he said. "It surprised me, too, when I got the notice. He was a pretty wily old coot. But some Army guys and gals finally tracked him down near the southern coast. He was killed in a fight when they tried to apprehend him. He fell off a cliff, I think."

She suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, oh, spirits… His real name was Chin, wasn't it?" she said, in between chortles.

"Yeah," he said, snickering himself. "Ironic, huh?"

"I'll say! It's like he was asking to get bumped off just like the Conqueror!"

"He should've come to me. I'd have told him not to tempt the Universe that way. She can be a cruel, cruel mistress."

They shared a few more moments of laughter and crude jokes before Sokka cleared his throat. They still had a job to do. Thankfully, Toph quieted down fairly quickly, and he was able to continue explaining the situation.

"Anyway, the Bandit King's history, but there are still his nasty followers to take care of. A lot of them are on the run now."

"And they're on their way up here?"

"My wing commander thinks so. The mountains would make a nice hiding spot for them. They might try and rebuild. And, well, we can't discount our good, old poacher friends already living here. One of them might have it in for Master Tang, since he's helped us out before. But…"

Toph frowned. "Okay, I'll bite. But what?"

"It's just… I don't think that's what we're dealing with, at least not in the conventional sense. The camp doesn't have much in the way of loot, either, not since the mines dried up. Shinsu Village would be a much more valuable target, not a camp of rowdy earthbenders. And, well…" He shrugged. He might as well tell her the truth. "My instincts are telling me there is more to this than someone wanting to make a score."

"Your instincts, huh?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled and said, "Well, I would trust your instincts any day, Sokka. Usually they turn out to be right."

"Oh?" He lifted a brow, barely containing a smile of his own. "Just usually?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "Sometimes, they're just plain wrong."

"Hey, now, no one is perfect," he said with a chuckle. "Ah well. It doesn't change things that much. Master Tang is worried, so it's our job to figure out just who these people are, and what they're up to."

"And stop them," said Toph.

"If we have to, yeah."

Toph sighed, but she still smiled. "Well oh well. Just another day in the saddle."

OoOoOoO

They followed the trail for several hours. Several times they came across a fork in the path, but they kept to the main road.

At times, though, Sokka took a diverting path into the thick woods and brush that surrounded them. He had learned, during his tenure as a ranger, that the trails did not always offer the quickest route to any given destination. Rather, they offered the easiest and safest route for everyday travelers, merchant caravans, and Army units.

But for those who lived in the mountains, the marked pathways were merely guidelines, and there were a thousand and one other small nature trails that suited their way of life far better. One little trail might very well get you to a village a full day before anyone on the main road. So why not take advantage of such a shortcut?

The urgency of Master Tang's message weighed heavily on him, too. It would take a lot to spook the crusty old man, who had once trained benders in the Army, and these strangers had. His camp needed help. Sokka did not want to waste any time in giving Tang just that, not when he knew exactly how to shorten an already long, tiring journey.

Toph did not mind the diversions. Her tough, little feet were used to walking over any sort of surface, and she had always enjoyed a good hike. She made for good company, too, despite the length of the trip. Her good spirits brightened Sokka's day, and they had fun romping through the woods.

It was just like old times.

They always returned to the main route sooner or later. And when they did, Sokka knew, with his newfound knowledge of this land that had become his home, that he had shaved miles, and thus an hour or two, off their travel time.

They took a small break at midday. Sitting beside a creek and in the sunshine, Sokka and Toph shared a meal of jerky and stale bread. It was not a large lunch, and hardly filling for two people who could handle a buffet table all on their own, but Sokka did not have time to go fishing or hunting.

It was late in the afternoon, approaching evening, when they crossed from their side of the mountain into the country nicknamed the Dragon's Back. It was incredibly rocky, with a seemingly endless line of bumpy, rolling knolls and jagged hills. Ridges and ravines pocketed the area, and the going was either incredibly narrow, or steep and rugged.

Local legend had it that a dragon, in some undocumented age in an equally forgotten time, had come to the southern Earth Kingdom. It had protected the wilderness from vile beasts rising up from the sea, but eventually its age caught up with it. The dragon had died, but as a reward for its brave, generous heart, it had not wasted away. The spirits blessed it instead, and it was transformed into a mountain, and a mountain that had, and still did, protected the southern lands, and its peoples, from invasion and war.

Sokka did not know if he believed the story or not. Once, he might even have scoffed at it. He was a man of science and reason, after all. A mountain was little more than the result of years and years of natural occurrences. There were no dragon corpses involved.

Ick.

And why would a dragon, a beast of the Fire Nation, come to the Earth Kingdom of all places? Wouldn't the territorial badger-moles have run it off?

But he drew rainbows, too, and enjoyed silly plays and playing his windpipe. He hardly pretended to know everything. He liked to think, sometimes, that maybe, just maybe, he had the spirit of a mighty dragon on his side.

And even Sokka could not deny the fact that, during the Hundred Year War, most of the southern mountains had remained free of the Fire Nation's grip.

It was late evening now, and the three travelers kept to the main trail. The marked route would lead them directly into the heart of Master Tang's camp. The light was fading by now, and both Sokka and Toph's stomachs were rumbling.

"I hope they have something good to eat when we get there," said Toph.

Sokka sighed wistfully. "I don't like being a burden to them, but me too." Smiling, he added, "Master Tang always has some good food set aside for us, though."

"Bless the man." She nudged him with an elbow. "No offense, Sokka, but I'm getting sick of your jerky."

"For shame!" he said. "I work very hard to bring you the very best jerky in the world. You can't ever get tired of jerky!"

Hawky twittered. Sokka pretended it did not sound like a scoffing laugh. His wife was rubbing off on his "faithful" pet.

Toph rubbed her stomach. "Cured fox-deer meat sounds very, very good right now."

"Mmm… Yeah. Maybe some forest taters as a side."

She laughed. "_Taters_?"

"Yes, taters. That's what they call up here. And I agree." Sokka smacked his lips. "Sounds a lot more appetizing than "potatoes". Like you have a mouth full of 'em when you say their name, 'cause they're that wonderful, and that's what it sounds like. Taters… That just sounds delicious!"

"I like fried taters," she said, now into it as well. "And when they're salted? Yum. Those things are probably the best thing ever invented."

"Even better than chocolate?" he gasped.

Her eyes widened. "I'd forgotten about chocolate."

"I don't see how. You practically breathe in the stuff whenever I buy it for you."

"That's an exaggeration. You help me do that. And it doesn't really matter, does it? Old Man Tang's not gonna have chocolate. Or cake. Fried taters, now…"

"And buttered bread…"

"Steamed rice…"

"Bacon!"

"From what?"

"Sheep-pig, most definitely. Cow-pig bacon is always a little too tough."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Ha ha ha. You're a riot."

"Oh! Trout, too. I love trout. We haven't had trout in forever."

"I'm always up for some fish. We'll have some noodles to top that off. 'Cause, it ain't a meal without meat and noodles, you know."

"I know. And how 'bout smoked… smoked…" Toph suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Her brow furrowed, her nose wrinkling. "Ugh. Man, that's… Sokka, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" he said.

"Smoke."

"Smoke?" He took a quick whiff of the air. Toph's remaining senses had always been more fine-tuned than his, and they always would be, but after years of training his were none too shabby. It did not take him long to smell the tell-tale acidic odor. "Yeah, I do…"

She was frowning. "It doesn't really smell like a campfire, does it?" said Toph.

He swallowed. The smell was already making his throat ache. "No, it doesn't."

"And…" Toph opened and closed her mouth. Her eyes were watering. "And I think it's coming from straight ahead."

They both felt the same fear touch them at the exact same time.

The camp!

They raced down the path. Hawky screeched, flapping his wings. He was knocked from his perch on Toph's shoulder, but he quickly kept pace with his masters from the air.

Turn after turn, rise after rise, they drew closer and closer to the camp. The stench grew worse, and now Sokka could see the smoke. Curls of it lingered near tree trunks and hovered in the cool, evening air.

Worse… He tasted ash. It coated his tongue and nearly made him choke. The leaves and ground were dusted with it.

With his longer legs, he was the first to break out of the forest and into the clearing that house Master Tang's camp. The sight that met him, even drenched in dying sunlight, made his stomach drop and his heart climb up into his throat.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

"Sokka, what's-!" Toph was by his side a second later. It took her less than a moment to realize what was wrong. She paled. "Spirits."

They were too late.

The camp had been burnt to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, or _The Legend of Korra_. I am just out to entertain and have some fun.

A/N: This chapter really gave me some trouble. Writer's block is never easy to deal with, and neither are allergies. I also had to make a tough decision as to where to end this.

But, at long last, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. All of you are awesome.

And have a Happy Halloween!

OoOoOoO

_Winter's Chill_

Chapter Three

OoOoOoO

The Dragon's Back Mine had once been one of the most productive and well-known mines in the southern Earth Kingdom. Its main shaft had birthed what many people said were the finest of ores and metals, and the riches dug out from the mountain's stony heart had brought some wealth to a much impoverished area.

It was the Hundred Year War that had changed this string of good fortune, as it had with most.

The Earth Kingdom Army had required a lot of steel for its weaponry and armories. How else could it hope to compete with the industrialized Fire Nation? Known mines throughout the land were swamped with miners and their respective mining companies, and they worked the twisting, bended tunnels to the proverbial bone.

Years and years of this same demand had slowly but surely drained the natural coffers of the Dragon's Back. The last spit of metal had been spirited away nearly twenty years ago, or so it was said. The miners who had lived on the desolate, wild peak abandoned their central work camp—a small, village-like settlement that had been built close to the main shaft—to return home or, in most cases, to find new mines to unearth and work.

The camp remained untouched for several years, and its facilities had quickly fallen into disrepair. Stories of ghosts and rogue spirits dwelling in the derelict, rotting buildings spread far and wide, and the former shaft was in danger of collapsing. All maps of the tunnels had been lost, so no one knew how deep or how far the mine delved. Local children were warned away from the dangers of the former encampment, and everyday travelers strayed from the inhospitable and unmanned site.

The camp might have vanished, overtaken by the surrounding forest and wildlife, and forgotten entirely, had it not been for Master Tang.

The old man had come to the mountainous country following his retirement from the Army. He had lived for a brief time in Shinsu Village, but once he had heard about the mine, and its former work camp, his imagination flared. Wasting no time, he had taken up residence there, and set to repairing and expanding the place.

A few months later, he reopened it as a training camp for Earthbenders. He might have been retired, but his love for his element, and his drive to pass on his knowledge, had only grown through the years.

His students came from all ages and backgrounds, ranging from the poor country boys who lived on the mountain to young soldiers seeking to improve their skills. He turned no one away, which was a blessing in disguise for many in the local district who might otherwise never have had the opportunity to have a teacher. Master Tang was a widely respected and beloved man, and his school was considered one of the best.

That is, if you were willing to largely rough it in the untamed wilderness of the Dragon's Back.

Local villages supported the training camp, but for the most part it looked after its own. Many students lived at the camp, in the complex's barracks, and Master Tang looked after a small garden and storehouse that provided some food. It had little in the way of wealth and valuables—Earthbenders were a simple, practical lot, and most preferred the earth under their feet to the finer things in life—but the camp might well have been a settlement all its own.

Sokka and Toph had come there often the past three years. The training camp was one of the many places Sokka was responsible for as a part of his duties, but he and Toph were also good friends with Master Tang. The old man was one of the few people who knew who they really were, and he had helped them out several times when it came to bandits and poachers.

So they were used to the loud, boisterous nature of the training camp, the sounds of rumbling, falling stone and laughter, the smells of cured meats and sweat and dirt. They were usually welcomed cheerfully, and encouraged to stay as long as they liked. The burly students had a soft spot for little Miss Mei, and Master Tang was always in the mood for a good game of Pai Sho with a crippled ranger.

None of this could be anywhere close to the truth now.

The training camp had, for lack of a better word, been blasted. The interiors of the stone buildings were blackened, burnt out and devastated by dead flames. The few wooden buildings had been incinerated completely; only a few, scorched timbers remained standing, and those appeared none too stable. The once broad, neat clearing was a literal ash-heap, colored by dismal grays and blacks and sickly whites. Hot, choking smoke hovered over the remains.

It was ugly and frightening, a place of death and destruction in the midst of so much life. It looked too much like the ravaged forests on the western coast, or another woodland in the central plains, and little like the warm place—a near second home, even—Sokka remembered.

Toph shuffled her feet. "It's like a scar," she said.

The haunting words were all too familiar to Sokka. "Yeah." He swallowed. "It really is."

Hawky screeched and, wings flapping, took off from Toph's shoulder. The red-ribboned hawk spiraled above the scene of destruction. His keening did little to bring life to the site. If anything, it made the experience all the more ghostly and surreal.

Sokka tried to ignore the shivers racing up and down his spine.

"What happened here?" said Toph, crossing her arms.

"I don't know," he said. "But we're going to find out." First things first, though… "Toph, can you sense anything nearby? Or anyone?"

Brow furrowed, pale face angled downward, Toph closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Sokka knew she was listening to her element. He waited patiently, quietly; he did not want to distract her. Even Hawky had fallen silent.

A moment that felt like an eternity passed, and then she grunted. She opened her eyes. "I don't feel anything," she said. "No footsteps and no heartbeats. Nothing." Toph rubbed her arms. "It's very quiet out here, Sokka."

He squeezed her shoulder and gazed up at the dismal, darkening sky. "There's no sign of rat-vultures or raven-crows, either," he said. "Hawky would have called if he had seen anybody around, too."

"But just in case we're wrong…" said Toph.

"Yeah, definitely. We have to make sure." He watched the curls of black smoke drifting to and fro, like some boiling storm cloud. An idea came to him. "Here, just a minute." He crouched and dug through his pack. He quickly found two strips of cloth. "Tie this around your nose and mouth," he said, handing one to Toph. "It'll help with the smoke and ash. Better safe than sorry, right?"

She smiled wanly and nodded. "Right. Thanks."

It only took them a few seconds to put on the kerchiefs, and then they were moving towards the still smoldering ruins. They navigated a gnarled route and goose-stepped into what had once been the center of the complex.

It was barely recognizable. The flagpole and its gold on green banner were gone. Only the foundations of the mess hall remained, and what had once been the shrine—a small temple Master Tang had built for students who chose to pray to their ancestors or the spirits—was now little more than a hunched skeleton of crumpled stone and rickety, black beams. The ground was badly churned up.

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. _What a mess…_

A cold wind stirred up ash. Even with the aid of the makeshift facemask, Sokka could smell and taste it. His stomach turned and he fought not to fall into a coughing fit.

Toph scrubbed at her watering eyes. "Should we split up?"

He hesitated for all of a second. "Probably. We would cover more ground, more quickly that way. Time's not on our side." Sokka touched her arm. "Try not to rub your eyes. That'll just make it worse. Let the tears wash the dust out."

She sighed, blinking rapidly. "Fine, if you say so."

He almost smiled. "Call me if you need me, or if you find anything," he said, patting her on the back. "And be careful, okay? This entire place is very hazardous."

"I will, don't worry. You be careful too."

"Alright then. You take the left hand side. I'll look over there."

"Okay."

They set off without another word. All that had needed to be said had, and now they were on the job. With daylight waning, they did not have much time to work with. The oncoming darkness would not bother Toph, but it would Sokka, and they worked best as a team. Once it was nighttime, their search would be over, no questions asked.

He did not want to stay in this foreboding place any longer than he had to, either. Not only was there a very real danger, even with the kerchiefs, of inhaling too much smoke and ash, he was worried about Master Tang and the students. If they were not in the devastated camp—and he hoped and prayed they were not—then they still needed to be found. Maybe even rescued.

Sokka peered into the burnt-out hulls of the remaining buildings—stepping inside was foolhardy—and carefully sifted through the piles of scorched debris. After a thorough examination, he moved on to another area and repeated the slow process.

It did not take long before he was covered from head to toe in soot and ash. The lingering heat from the fire also made it terribly warm. Sweat beaded at his forehead and ran down the small of his back. To make matters worse, his bum leg was beginning to ache. He knew he would be limping before the hour was up.

It was not the most comfortable of circumstances. He was exhausted, too, after a long day's walk across uncompromising terrain. But his focus was unwavering. Attentive to even the smallest detail, Sokka scanned his immediate surroundings for any signs of life; and, yes, even death.

He heard and saw no one, and nothing out of the ordinary.

Well, at least not in the former bending school.

He turned towards the shadowed woods. _Time to check out the edge of this clearing. _He doubted he would find anyone or anything, but he would be stupid not to try.

Sokka cautiously approached the forest. He watched the dim trees and underbrush with a trained eye, searching for any unnatural movements. Although Toph had not sensed anyone close by—and he knew for a fact that she could pick up on a heartbeat nearly a mile away—he could not discount the possibility that someone could be off the ground and in the trees.

They had nearly been taken out by a group of surprisingly smart bandits that way, about a year ago, and he was not about to repeat the process.

He blinked his tired, stinging eyes. _Stupid flash-bombs._

Again, he saw and heard nothing, and so he moved freely into the thin patch of woodland.

It was dark, but he could see well enough by the setting sun. The area was lightly dusted with ash, and the further he slipped away from the camp the less and less of the nasty stuff he found. Even the smoky stench was not nearly as unpleasant and cloying.

"Wait a minute…"

He frowned, and brushed his fingers along a nearby tree trunk. His fingers came away coated in soot. The tree was not even singed.

Wondering, he scuffed his boot against the ground. Leaves and dirt kicked up, and ash floated away. The forest floor was not burnt, either.

Now that he thought about it, it had been much the same where he and Toph came in. There had been a lot of smoke and heavy, lying cinders, but nothing had been burned.

"So… So the fire never really went past the clearing," he muttered, thinking aloud. "Okay, that definitely rules out a wildfire. It had to have started in the camp, then, but… Was it contained, or what?"

He glanced back at the ruins of the complex.

"And with this much damage—gosh, it destroyed_ everything_ here, and that…that's not…" He rubbed his chin. "There had to be more than one fire. Several flames, all at once, most likely.

"But surely something like that wouldn't be an accident… They were always pretty careful with spark-rocks, and they used glowing crystals instead of lanterns. And even if it were spark-rocks, how'd it happen all at once? No, that's not it.

"Then… Arson maybe. Yeah. That's reasonable. Definitely. But who would ever…"

And then it hit him like a lightning bolt, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

The letter… The letter Master Tang had sent him a couple of days before… How could he have already forgotten it? It was the reason he and Toph were here in the first place!

**I'm worried, Lee**, the old man had said. **Something's just not right. I don't like these strangers. They're up to no good. I'd bet my life on that, son. **

Now the camp had been torched, and only a couple of days after he had received the letter.

Coincidence? Impossible. There was no way it could have been anything like that.

No. No, the truth was hard and clear: he had come to help, but that was too little, too late.

Too late…

Sokka was flooded with guilt. It nearly brought him to his knees. _I should've come sooner… Dammit, I should've come sooner! _Angry and sick, he slammed his fist into a tree. Pain reverberated up his chilled fingers and into his elbow, and he shouted. "Ah! Shit!"

"Sokka?" Toph's voice echoed from the far side of the ruins. "Sokka, are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not," he growled, waving his throbbing hand.

"Stay right there! I'm coming!"

He knew she had to think he was hurt, or had fallen, but he did not bother to reassure her. Instead, he mentally kicked himself, again and again, his swirling thoughts and emotions tearing him up from the inside out.

He had done this.

It was his fault.

All of it, his fault.

He had known the situation was serious, and that Tang was concerned.

So why hadn't he come as soon as he had heard? As soon as he had read that letter, he should have…!

If he had been here yesterday, maybe… No, he could have stopped this! He would have!

But he hadn't.

Tang had been depending on him, and he had let the old guy down.

Their friends might well be badly injured, or even dead.

And that was all on him.

His fault… His fault… His fault…

Sokka swore under his breath, raking his sooty fingers through his hair, and shakily stumbled back for the ruined training camp.

He almost missed it.

He was pushing his way back into the open, his head down, shoulders hunched, when he saw something odd out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and, blinking, took a longer look.

_What the…_

Earlier, he had not observed any clear tracks or prints during his search through the camp. He could only assume that the hard, winter winds had masked what might have been there before, or that the violence of the fire and its aftermath had distorted the ash and dirt. He had quickly given up on finding anything of the sort, focusing instead on other signs that might help him.

But in the forest, where thick, close-knit trees shielded the ground, it was quite a different story. The end result was right before him.

It was a stark impression in the dirt.

Surprised, Sokka bent down to closer examine the print. It was long and narrow, a grooved, almost ridged pattern running along within its thick outline.

With a start, he realized he knew what it was. "But that can't be…"

"Sokka!" He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. Toph was right next to him, and he had not even noticed her. "Are you okay?" she said. Her hands rested warmly on his shoulders. "Did the brace seize up again? Or did your leg give out?"

"There is nothing wrong with my leg, Toph," he said, maybe a bit more curtly than he should have.

"Oh. Well…" She leaned back on her heels. "It's just, when I heard you shout, I thought…"

"I know. Don't worry about it."

Toph huffed, scowling. "No. Don't do that. Sokka, what's—"

"I found something."

His ploy worked. She drew in a breath and crouched beside him. "Really? What is it?"

"Check this out," he said, patting the ground close to the tread mark. "Use your bending, though, and be careful."

It did not take her long to scan his discovery. "Hey!" Her eyes widened. "That feels a lot like those wheel things on Fire Nation tanks."

"They're called treads. And that's exactly what it is."

"But that can't be right," she said. "I mean, what's a Fire Nation hunk of junk doing up here?" She gestured wildly, adding, "And how could it even move around? The forest is way too thick for something that big."

"Well, this tread is a lot smaller than any I've ever seen," he said. "It's only about half a foot wide, at most."

"So, what?" she said, brow furrowed. "We're dealing with a really tiny tank, or something?"

"I don't know," he said. "All I know is that this is an honest to goodness tread mark, and whatever made it…" He stood, his bad leg shuddering painfully. He glanced at the track and followed its path. "It either came towards the training camp, or from it."

"Then… Do you think it had something to do with what happened?"

Sokka scratched his cheek, head pounding. "The impression looks fresh to me, so it's possible, I guess."

She stood beside him. "Okay. Let's look around for more of these."

"No, wait," he said. He looked up at the forest canopy, and took in the bits and pieces of sky he could see through the woven branches and spare leaves. Stars pricked the gray expanse. "Time's up. It's late, and getting darker. And…" He sighed. "And I'm worried about Master Tang and the others."

Toph nodded. "Yeah, me too. I didn't find any of them."

"Me neither," he said. "They're definitely not here. By the looks of it, they haven't been here for hours."

"So they're probably all okay," she said.

He shrugged. He knew she would feel the motion, even if she could not see it. "I'm going to sketch this tread while I've got some light left," he said, dragging out a piece of parchment and a lead-stick from his pack. "This won't me take long."

"Okay."

As he drew, his motions jerky and erratic, a heavy silence ruled between them. Unlike the companionable silence from that morning, this stillness was as cold as the wind tugging at their stained cloaks.

It was Toph who finally broke it.

"Sokka," she said, her voice a little reedy. She thumbed the scarring on her right hand. "Listen. I was thinking."

He jotted down a final note and folded the messy drawing. "Uh-huh."

"We were coming to check out some weird stuff here, right? Maybe those people the old man talked about, and now probably this tank thing, were involved some—"

"If Master Tang and the students are not here," he said, running over her, "then they must have gone down to Shinsu Village." He shoved the parchment into his pack. "It's the closest town to the training camp, and their biggest supporter. We'll look for them there first."

"Sokka—"

"It's a five mile walk, and down the Back, so we better get moving."

He whistled for Hawky—who screeched a reply—and hobbled towards the trail that would lead to the small settlement. He heard Toph heave a sigh behind him. A few moments later, she had caught up with him. He could barely make out her face, but he felt her hands touch his arm.

"You're limping pretty bad," she said.

He grunted, shaking her off. "I'll be fine. It doesn't matter right now, anyway. I just want to find our friends."

She took his arm again. Her warmth seeped through his sleeve and into his skin.

"We will find them, Sokka," she said, in a tone that held all the confidence in the world.

He could only wish he believed her.


End file.
